


Chrobin Week 2018

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: My Chrobin Week 2018 posts. They're going to be GrimaRobin and Risen King Chrom related. It's written in first person so Robin can be whatever gender you want. These mini stories will not be related to each other.





	1. Celebration

I heard my king's footsteps coming towards me. I was not happy with him as whirled to face him. 

I crossed my arms."Where the hell have you been? I sent you to quell that pathetic attempt of a rebellion several days ago. It should have taken you no time at all, even if you hunted down the stragglers. What were you?"

From his tattered cape, Risen King revealed a limp thorny rose cutting me off. "Happy anniversary, Robin."

I searched my brain for what he was talking about. What anniversary? We haven't been our new and improved selves a year yet, so...oh!

A smile spread across my face. "You remembered our wedding anniversary from when we were still weak worms." I took the rose from him. Considering I'd turned Plegia into a barren waste land and I never let my king cross the border without me, he must have searched high and low for this one rose.

I felt warmth in my chest. A feeling I haven't felt since I was human. I slid the rose behind my ear, the thorns catching in my hair. "Do you remember." I grasped his hand placing my other hand on his broad shoulder. "Our first dance and you kept stepping on my toes." 

Risen King snaked his arm around my waist pulling me close. "You laughed and kissed me each time."

I started to hum and are feet moved. I was off key and our rhythm wasn't right, not that it mattered.

If my king was still retaining his memories of Chrom that strongly, I'd have to do something. As Grima, what was left of my humanity would eventually fade away. I could ignore those feelings for the most part with a few exceptions, but Risen King was supposed to have all humanity wiped clean with only his love for me remaining. Perhaps I should stop letting him call me 'Robin' even if I liked the way he said it.

I'd never created a risen such as my king before. Trial and error, as they say. I'd tweak his brain later.


	2. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrobin Week 2018 Oct. 15  
> For the twins, I'm using Morgan (Girl) and Marc (Boy)  
> Lucina and the twins are Chrobin's children. I'll let your imagination decide the how.

                A loud commotion woke me from my nap upon my throne. Technically, Risen King was sitting on the throne and I was curled up on his lap. I’d made The Dragon’s Table my ‘palace’ and one would think it wouldn’t echo so much once it became a ruin.

                “Now what?!” I growled glaring at the door. The cause of all the damn noise was on the other side and getting closer.

                The maggots I let live know better than to disturb me for no good reason and trust me, almost everything is a ‘no good reason’.

                My king lifted me as he rose, placing me back on the throne, and took his protective spot beside me.

                “I didn’t tell you to do that.” I muttered darkly. Perhaps Validar was right and Risen King had too much free will.

                The doors swung open and two of my maggots walked in; Al…gae and Jam-something. Algae was dragging two more squirming people behind him.

                “Mighty Grima.” Jam said with a bow. I caught a big cocky grin on his face. “We’ve brought you a gift.”

                Algae unceremoniously tossed the two people at the foot of the stairs leading to my throne.

                I recognized them right away.

                Morgan and Marc.

                Both had their hands tied behind their backs, their ankles bound, ropes tied around their torsos to lock their arms, and a gag.

                An animalistic growl came from deep in my kind’s chest. I had to agree. These were going to be my newest risen. They were going to be just a step below Risen King and I ordered them brought to me unharmed.

                “Why.” I asked lazily pushing myself from the throne. “Are they gaged?!”

                “They kept trying to bite whoever got too close.” Jam explained. “We had to.”

                Algae shrugged. “It was that or knock their teeth out.”

                In the blink of an eye, Risen King was down the steps and was lifting Algae off the ground by his throat. I chuckled at the display. THAT’S why he had free will.

                As Chrom, such a feat wouldn’t be possible, but Risen King was ten times better in every way.

                Morgan, who was the closest to Algae’s flailing legs, tried to scoot away least she get kicked in the face.

                “Now, now, my king.” I stepped slowly to the main level. “He wouldn’t really have knocked our precious children’s teeth out.” I narrowed my eyes. “Would you, Algae?”

                “No.” He barley managed to wheeze out.

                “Release him, my king, before he kicks our daughter and then we have to remove the offending limb and as much fun as that would be, we’re busy.”

                Risen King’s fingers uncurled, and Algae fell to the floor like a rag doll.

                I turned my attention to Jam, who’d clearly ben trying not to watch. “Get him out of here. NOW!”

                He scrambled to his fellow maggot, slung a limp arm over his skinny shoulders, and half walked half dragged Algae from the room.

                Alone, I smiled at my two youngests. “Your father and I missed you both.” I removed the gags.

                “You’re not our parents!” Morgan snapped.

                “You’re just monsters wearing their skin!” Marc added.

                I waffled my hand. “Little bit of both, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still your sweet, loving.”

                “No, you’re not!” They said in unison cutting me off.

                I ‘tsk’ed speaking to Risen King. “Can you believe them, my king? How ungrateful they are that I had them brought here so we could be a family again.”

                He shook his head. “We raised them better.”

                “I know. I’m disappointed too.” I sighed heavily looking at the twins. I remember holding them for the first time in my arms, all pudgy and cute. How time flies.

                “Whatever your plan is, you won’t get away with it!” Marc blustered. I could see fear in his eyes.

                “Luci will save us, you’ll see!” Morgan leaned closer to her brother.

                I flashed my fangs at them. "I’m counting on it, but by the time big sis gets here, it’ll be too late.” I ruffled their hair affectionately. “You’ll already be my risen children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jam (Jamil)  
> Algae (Algol)


	3. Corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrobin Week 2018 Oct. 16  
> I have no idea how risen are made other than they have to be dead first.

                I placed his still warm corpse on the symbols I’d drawn on the floor. With my new powers, he weighed nothing. I stepped back making sure everything was right one last time.

                Risen were easy to create and I normally didn’t need the extra support magic, however, this time was different.

                I gathered the darkness to me, black and purple smoke swirled around me, and I channeled it into his body.

                I waited with bated breath (Not that I need to breath). I’ve created more risen than anyone could ever count, but this one, this one would be my finest yet. He’d be stronger, faster, ageless, and most importantly, he’d love who I am not who I was. I’d make him a new sword and armor. I’ll even leave his accursed brand showing. I liked his muscular arms anyway.

                Time past longer than it should have, and a hard, cold rock formed in my stomach. The process couldn’t have failed. I needed him. I must have him. I can’t lose him. Not him.

                I walked forward, opening my mouth to call out his name when I spotted movement.

                He pushed himself up with his forearms glancing around the room and when his now glowing eyes met mine, he smiled. “Grima.”

                I dropped to my knees and hugged him. “Yes, it’s me.” He returned the hug awkwardly with one arm. “But you can call me ‘Robin’, my risen king.”


	4. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrobin Week 2018 Oct. 18th  
> Genderless GrimaRobin and Risen King Chrom  
> The prompt was ‘Books’ and though there are books, it’s more about a certain book.  
> Who’s ready to be depressed?  
> (I know I missed the 17th. The prompt was Outrealm and I had nothing. I write these the day of and that one just stumped me. I'll have something by the end of the week.)

                I walked down the empty halls of Ylisse’s castle. So much had been broken, smashed, and torn. It was a chaotic mess.

                Risen were taking the bodies of those still usable outside so they could be turned into risen themselves.

                My fingers slid across the cold stone. It was hard to believe I lived here once, a long time ago. I had a husband and children in another life. A weak and pathetic life.

                I stopped in front of a door. There was nothing special about it and yet…I remembered it.

                I’ve been my new self for so long that so many of my old self’s memories are fading.

                Pushing open the door, I discovered that nothing had been disturbed here and a thick layer of dust coated much. Shelves were cluttered with tomes and scrolls. Maps were fastened to a wall and below that was a beautifully crafted desk with matching chair.

                I entered, scanning the tomes. They were all things a great tactician would need. I had no use for them now except possible entertainment.

                I went over to the desk. There was an ink and quill set beside a lone thin book. I picked it up, ignoring the dust covering my hands, and opened it.

                The first page read: ‘Lissa suggested writing things down in case I lose my memory again. I can’t imagine the odds of it happening to me twice is very high, but I think she has a point.’

                A journal? The old me kept a journal?

                I flipped through a few pages.

                ‘Emmeryn…died today. She sacrificed herself so Chrom wouldn’t have to choose. We tried so hard to save her only to fail. I failed. My strategies weren’t enough. Chrom put on a brave face for everyone, but I found him later that night crying, alone. I should have left him to his solitary mourning, but I couldn’t. his sorrow broke my heart. I held him as he cried against my shoulder. We stayed together the rest of the night, Chrom telling me so many stories of his sister’.

                Good riddance to a weak woman, though I must admit, she had a way with words.

                I thumbed through more pages. The defeat of Grangel. Marriage to Chrom. Ylisse prosperity. A baby on the way. Lucina’s born. Valm attacks.

                I stopped for some reason I couldn’t understand and read that day’s entry.

                ‘Valm is attacking our allies, Regna Ferox, and Khan Flavia requests our aid. Chrom is going and he wanted me to stay behind. I refused, of course. As much as a loath to leave Lucina, I have to go with Chrom. I’d worry too much about him. By his side is where I can watch over him and keep him safe’.

                “Keep him safe.” I repeated aloud.

                A small dot of moisture hit the page. I glanced towards the ceiling, but there was no sign of leakage. Another wet spot appeared and another. They were forming in rapid succession.

                I felt my cheek to find it too was wet. I… was crying.

                I angrily wiped the tears away only to have them immediately be replaced.

                “What the hell?!” I growled viciously rubbing at my eyes. “I am the fell dragon! I don’t feel such pathetic human emotions!” The tears refused to stop. “I’m not upset that weak, worthless, worm is dead!”

                ‘Keep him safe’. The words seemed to spring out from the page.

                My vision became blurry. Chrom was dead….and I’d killed him with my own hands.

                My husband.

                I dropped the book with a muted ‘clatter’.

                “Keep him safe.” I whispered collapsing to my knees. “And I killed him!” My voice rose as a sob escaped me. “I killed Chrom!” I buried my face in my dust covered hands as sob after sob filled the empty room.


	5. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chorbin Week 2018 October 19  
> Genderless GrimaRobin and Risen King Chrom  
> Prompt: Legacy  
> I struggled with what to call Risen Lucina since the Morgans are Princess and Prince and then it hit me. I’m actually amazed it’s not Chrom’s title. A big F.U. to Naga.  
> This one’s could be consider dark/disturbing. A man gets decapitated, a lady’s stabbed, and Grima, fades to black, kills a child.

                I glared at the quaking man kneeling before me. The twins stood on either side of him with Risen Exalt behind. My king was with me. The man was the ‘ruler’ of one of the groups of worms I let live as entertainment.

                “Are you sure?” I growled. If what he was telling me was true, I had a headache on my hands.

                “Yes, Mighty Grima.” The man’s forehead touched the stone floor. “I saw the mark with my own eyes. Our neighboring village has a woman who bares the mark as does her son.”

                Risen King crossed her arms. “And why didn’t your forbearers tell us this?”

                “My father and his father w…wanted to keep it a secret. That maybe someday.”

                “A new exalt would come to power and kill me.” I finished.

                “Yes, Mighty Grima.” His voice quivered. He was afraid and damn well he should be.

                “And you’re telling me this now because?”

                “My father and grandfather are dead, and I know you will find out eventually, Mighty Grima, and, and I was hoping that you’d, you’d.”

                “Show mercy upon your, let’s call it a village. for your silence all these years.”

                “It is as you say, Mighty Grima.”

                I pondered this. If what the man was saying was true, and I had no reason to doubt him since I’d slowly devour his village if he’d lied, then I had little choice, but to find the branded humans and kill them. Of course, everyone else would have to be punished as well for hiding it. A village massacre did sound fun.

                “Very well. For this information, I will spare your people.”

                The man sat up right. “Oh, thank you, Mighty Grima, thank you, my people.” Risen Exalt unsheathed her sword and swung it before he could finish speaking. His head tumbled to the floor rolling once as the body slumped.

                I cocked an eyebrow at her.

                Risen Exalt flicked the blood from her blade. “Someone had to pay for his predecessors’ treachery.”

                A smile spread across my lips. “Good girl.” My mood quickly shifted. “How did this happen?!” I roared. “How is someone with the exalt blood still alive?!”

                My family stood silently. I really didn’t expect them to answer. They knew what I knew except… I noticed the twins share a look.

                “What?!” I demanded. “What is it?”

                Risen Prince shifted. “As our old selves, we came upon Aunt Lissa’s papers.”

                “She was trying to investigate rumors of Emmeryn’s survival.” Risen Princess continued.

                “We went to the suspected location, but the town was completely destroyed.”

                “And we found the body of a woman with the brand on her forehead.”

                “At the time, we thought that was that.”

                “Apparently, we were wrong.”

                “We’re sorry.” They said in unison.

                Where they telling the truth? Or had my twins omitted this detail in order to betray me later? That pesky free will again. Did they have enough to do such a thing? If they did, would they? Hmm, an annoying complication. Whatever, if they did betray me, I could revoke their right to life. I gave them their ‘soul’ and I could just as easily take it back.

                I sighed heavily. “It’s all right, my children, what’s done is done.” I smiled again. “You can fix your mistake by helping me remove this cancer.” 

* * *

                The make shift village burned. I could hear the worms screaming in terror as they tried to flee. It was pointless. The lesser risen wouldn’t let any of them get away. This close, I could sense the power of Naga. It was like an annoying buzz in my head and it grew more intense as I walked. It was like a beacon.

                Risen King kicked in the door I motioned to. Inside was a woman wielding a pathetic excuse for a spear and a boy, no more than ten, cowering behind her. Her eyes. They were familiar. Yes, I’d seen them before. All the Ylisse royals had them.

                I smiled at her. Emmeryn may have died in that town like the twins said, but not before giving birth to a daughter who was then whisked away.

                “Crow all you like, fell dragon. Naga will find away to stop you. The exalt blood line may end here, but someone will step up to stop you.” There was no fear in her voice. Only anger and defiance.

                “Blah, blah, blah.” I flapped my hand in a talking gesture. “I’ve heard it all before.” I turned to my king. “Kill her.”

                I went to move past her towards the boy and she tried to jab at me. Risen King reached out, grabbed the spear shaft, and yanked it from her hands. He snapped it in half like a brittle twig. In desperation and the motherly instinct to protect her off springe, the woman charged at my king. He didn’t bother to reach for his sword. He spun the broken spear tip around and thrust it into his niece’s heart.

                “Mama!” The boy cried then saw my approach. He scooted backwards away from me until he bumped into the wall. “Please, please don’t kill me.” Tears streaked down his cheeks. “I won’t do anything, I promise.”

                “You have exalt blood.” I held up my cupped hand and a ball of black/purplish energy swirled. “Don’t blame me. Blame those that came before you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this, I realized this story and 'Books' follow the timeline where the children journey to the past and not the original. Ooops.


	6. Outrealm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrobin Week 2018 Oct. 17th (Posted on the 19th)  
> Genderless GrimaRobin and Risen King Chrom  
> Prompt Outrealms  
> As posted as promised. Not my favorite one, but I was at a loss for what to do.

                I surveyed our new surroundings. I could feel the magic in the air like a summer heat. Risen King and I had been lazing around my palace then suddenly, ‘bam’, we were standing in some fancy courtyard surrounded by what looked like shops, an arena, a prison, small weird patches of farmland and…is that a freaking hot spring?! It sure as hell looked like one.

                What is this place? More importantly, how did we get here? I find it a little disconcerting, and a tad exciting, that someone/something was able to transport not just one, but both of us here…where ever the hell ‘here’ is.

                “There’s no people.” My king commented.

                “So I noticed.” I approached two very large dragon statues that seemed to be in the exact center. One was ivory in color while the other was a greyish black. Dragon gods? Knowing how worms think, it was easy to guess the lighter one was the ‘good’ god and the other was the ‘evil’ god. Typical worms. Don’t any of them realize good and evil are based solely on one’s perception? So I want to kill or enslave all of mankind, does that really make me evil? If my desire comes to pass, there’d be no more war, no more death, no more sorrow. All things that cripple the lives of humans would cede to exist. How is that a bad thing? Tell me, what has the sanctimonious Naga done for anyone? War, famine, pestilence, and death still run rampant under her, but not if it were me.

                “I think it’s time for a religious conversion, don’t you?” I gathered my power and launched it at the statues. The exploded pieces fell around us like a lovely hail storm.

                Risen King grabbed a large chunk mid-air before it could hit me. He crushed it into dust.

                That was very satisfying.

                A large cluster of magic shifted, it was similar feeling to when we were brought here, opening a rift of some kind behind us at the courtyard’s main entrance.

                I twisted to watch.

                An army of, I’d say no more than 30, emerged. Some of them looked like perfect risen material. A woman about Lucina’s build was up front. She had the air of authority about her and I didn’t like the vibe I was getting from her sword. It was similar to Falchion, but it lacked the nauseating taint of Naga.

                Risen King went for his own blade, but I held up an arm to prevent him from drawing it. I plan to murder them all, yet what kind of tactician would I be if I charged in blindly?

                She came towards us with an entourage of companions, each imposing in their own way. The rest of the army hung back, waiting for her command. As she neared, I noticed a colorful stone hung from her neck. I recognized it instantly.

                I smiled stopping them in their tracks. “You possess a dragon stone. You can turn into one then?”

                A woman with flowing aqua hair let out a gasp before shouting a warning, but it was too late.

                I gathered my power to me taking on my rightful form. “SO CAN I!”


	7. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chorbin Week 2018 Oct. 20th  
> Genderless GrimaRobin and Risen King Chrom  
> Prompt Happily Ever After  
> The last day of Chrobin Week! I’d just like to take a quick moment to thank all of you who read my work. There were times I wanted to quit, but remembering you were out there kept me going. I didn’t want to let you down and hopefully you enjoy this last story.

                I stood upon the rubble of Ylisstol’s castle. Risen King was beside me, our arms linked. “Isn’t it beautiful, my king?”

                The continent of Ylisse was nothing but a barren waste land. First Plegia fell, then Regna Ferox, and finally Ylisse. Once my family was by my side again, I killed the Grimleal that served me. I had no need for them, they were tools and when a tool no longer has a purpose, you dispose of it.

                “It was too easy.” Risen King’s gruff voice answered.

                I laughed. “Regna Ferox put up a fight. You must give them that.”

                He shrugged. “We didn’t get them all.”

                This was true. I’m sure many worms were still in hiding somewhere and I’d let them live until eventually some brave and very stupid worm got it into their head to challenge me. They’d rally an army and die. It would be some entertainment years down the line. I’d let a few live for the cycle to continue.

                I’m unkillable and as long as I survive, so do my risen.

                Falchion is gone. I had Risen Exalt spirit it away to a place I’ll never reveal and though I have no idea what happened to the Fire Emblem, it matters not, for I, and each member of my family, guard a sacred gem upon their person.

                Naga was powerless to do anything.

                Our children ran towards us.

                “Guess what?” Risen Princess said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

                “Big sis killed a rat!” Risen Prince answered.

                “A really big rat!”

                The twins broke out into a fit of laughter.

                Risen Exalt nodded. “I don’t know what he was doing, but he’s dead now.”

                “That’s my girl.” I stroked her cold cheek.

                “Where to next, Robin?” My king asked.

                “I believe the continent of Valm has had plenty of time to regroup after that messy conqueror business.”

                “And the refugees.” Risen Prince added. “All those who were too cowardly to stay.”

                “Are they even worth our time?” Risen Princess asked with an exaggerated eye roll.

                “Of course, they are! The way they scurry away. It’s like a game!”

                “Ooo, there’s an idea. We can see who kills the most.”

                “But what does the winner get?”

                “Bragging rights!”

                Risen King and I couldn’t be prouder of our children.

                Risen Exalt cocked her head slightly. “Will the lesser risen be accompanying us or will they be staying here?”

                “They can’t come with.” The twins whined. “They’re kill stealers!”

                I held up my hands to play mediator. “Calm down, you two. The lesser risen will remain here. We don’t require them and the risen I plan to make while we’re on Valm. Plus, I don’t feel like bringing any back and forth unless I have to.” Before the twins could celebrate, I held up a finger. “This means, as fun as it is and as entertaining it is to watch, you can’t blow the worms into pieces. They have to be relatively whole to come back as lesser risen.”

                “Aww!”

                “You can still slice off an arm.” Risen Exalt assured her younger siblings. “They don’t need both of those and it makes the game more of a challenge.” She snapped her fingers. “New rule. Every time you make a worm unusable, you get a negative point.”

                “They don’t stand a change!” Risen Princess grabbed her sister’s hand.

                “Because out bonds give us strength!” Risen Prince took the other.

                “Then what’re we waiting for?” I clapped my hands together. “Let’s go demolish Valm.”

                Together.


End file.
